Fruits Basket The next season
by Deiji
Summary: Fruits Basket has come and gone. Now the new season has started, continuing from the cliffhanger of ep 26. What really did happen between Tohru and Kyou and are they together now? And if so, what about Yuki? (Ritsu never existed in this version!)
1. Episode 27

****

Fruits Basket episode 27

"Here Shigure-san" said Tohru as she handed the 27yr old inu a cup of green tea.

"Arigato, Tohru-kun!" He smiled.

Tohru looked up distracted by the movement of another body coming toward them. A concerned look wiped across her face,

"Sohma-kun, are you ok?" she asked.

"Hai…" he said in a depressed tone as he sat in his place at the table. Yuki was still suffering from heart ache to the loss of one of the most important battles of his life. Tohru had chosen Kyou. Kyou won this time. Yuki still couldn't get over the fact that the baka neko had actually won against him. He was pretending to be happy about it though and in a way he was. He was happy that Tohru was happy and he had a little happiness for Kyou aswell, knowing how much Kyou wanted to win against him in one way or another. But still, he couldn't help but feel depressed and lonely. He had always felt a lot for Tohru and that was mainly the reason he behaved the way he did around her. Now he just wasn't sure how to act but he didn't want to be selfish and let the others know how sad he really was.

Kyou and Yuki got along better than before so he had to have some kind of happiness for him, although he still and always will think he's just a baka-neko.

Tohru poured some hot tea into a cup and handed it to Yuki. 

"I hope you're not unwell, Yuki-kun?" she asked.

Yuki smiled softly as he looked down at her small, slim hand wrapped around the cup she was offering him. He remembered back when she first called him that, Yuki-kun. He had an attack and a pretty bad fever that day. He originally had a cold but refused to stay home and rest, since there was a cross-country run through a part of the city for school. Kyou had gotten so excited knowing it was some form of challenge against Yuki and Yuki knew he couldn't let the baka-neko beat him just because of a small cold. Unfortunatley due to the cold weather outside his cold had gotten much worse. Yuki, Kyou and Tohru had found Hatsuharu and all stopped to talk to him to see why he was there. Hatsuharu had wanted a fighting match with Kyou probably to test his strength although Kyou was much stronger. While they were fighting and Yuki was talking to Tohru, he fell weak in an attack, which turned into a fever. While he had been unconcious, Haru helped him home with the others and he had figured that Yuki had feelings for Tohru from the way he looked and smiled at her. Haru had told Tohru to call him by his name instead of the usual 'Sohma-kun' to see what his reaction would be. Tohru of couse had agreed although she thought it was silly and a waste of time because she didn't believe Yuki looked at her anymore than a friend. When Yuki awoke, Haru had told Tohru how much Yuki ment to him. When Yuki told her not to take what he said seriously she said,

"I think it's a wonderful story, Yuki-kun" 

Yuki at first didn't notice his name being mentioned with her voice but when he did he blushed and transformed. Tohru still couldn't believe he had more-than-friends fellings for her.

"Sohma-kun?" Tohru tore Yuki away from his thoughts.

"Hm?" he looked up at her.

"Do you want this tea?" she asked, "If you do can you take it? It's very hot" she said while glancing pointedly at her slowly burning hand holding the cup.

"Oh! Hai!" he took the cup quickly from her grasp, "Gomen ne" he said while looking down.

"You know, Tohru-kun, you could have just put the cup on the table…" Shigure said before taking another long sip of his hot drink.

"Ano, hai" she looked down sheepishly.

Tohru looked back at Yuki with still the same concern on her face.

"Didn't sleep that well", he said with a fake smile.

"Oh. Ano-" Tohru was cut off when everyone turned their heads toward the front gate on the other side of the sliding door. They heard slow footsteps coming toward the house.

Shigure looked at Tohru, silently asking to see whom it was.

Tohru nodded, understanding that look on his face straight away but suddenly gasped as she heard loud boiling from the kitchen.

"Ah! The rice!!!" she spun around and rushed into the kitchen, waving her arms around in panic. 

Yuki sighed. Some things will never change. He got up and walked to the door. He slid it open and saw a tired looking girl with her head hung low.

"Sorry to bother you…" she began, "But do you know where I can find Hatori-san?" she asked. Her voice sounded depressed, upset and very tired.

"Ano…" was Yuki's only answer. Who was this girl? And why did she want Hatori? Strangely enough Yuki could have sworn he'd heard that voice somewhere before or at least a simular voice. 

Not getting a straight answer, the girl looked up. She had dark geen eyes that looked very upset and worried. Her face looked a bit dirty along with her clothes. It looked like she'd been travelling for weeks, either that or just had a really rough time getting there. She had dark brown, slightly wavy hair, which was just below shoulder length. Yuki's eyes widened. He knew this girl, he was sure he'd seen her before! But where? And if he had why didn't she recognise him? He wasn't exactly common looking. He'd be easy to recognise wouldn't he? The girl just mantained her sad, depressed looking expression. She obviously didn't recognise him at all.

"Onegai…" she pleaded, "I really need to see him, Hatori-san!" she had more hurt in her voice this time.

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, with the same wide-eyed expression. 

"Ah, Hatori-san?" Shigure stepped behind the shocked nezumi.

"Hai, can you tell me where he is? Onegai?" she bowed slightly as she talked.

"Hai!" Shigure said cheerfully, "Hatori is one of my closest friends!"

"Really!?!" She looked up with wide eyes that seemed to be holding back tears,

"Onegai! My mother is very sick and I really, REALLY must see him! Onegai! I'll do anything just tell me where I can find him onegai!" she pleaded again.

"Ok, ok!" Shigue held up his hands in defence, "Come in. I have his phone number if you'd like to call him?"

"Oh, hai!!! I'd really appretiate that!" her eyes were clearly flooding with tears now.

Tohru walked into the main room and joined everyone at the table. She looked around for a moment. She was sure it seemed a bit more crowded than usual. She then noticed a girl sitting uncomfortably at the table with the others with her head hung low. 

"Ah!" Tohru suddenly jumped to her feet in panic,

"Gomen nasai! Gomen ne!" Tohru appologised in a panicked voice while bowing continuously. The girl looked up at her.

"My name is Honda Tohru!" she said then took a deep breath to calm down. She looked up and smiled.

"I've never seen you before. Onegai forgive me! I hope I wasn't rude!" Tohru said.

The girl smiled softly. Yuki looked a little shocked again. He remembered that smile, he was sure he did.

"Ano…" she started shyly, "I'm Sachiko Deiji" she bowed her head slightly.

Yuki gasped. He did know this girl! He infact had clear memories of her. He remembered everything. She was one of his closest and best friends when they were kids. It must have been at least 10 or 11 years ago since he last saw her. They got along so well and never argued over anything. They used to play all day long. He remembered when her mother had let him stay the night a few times and they'd stay up all night eating snacks, telling jokes, and playing little word games until they finally fell asleep. She didn't live far from him, just on the edge of the city right by the forest, which Yuki lived in. Yuki at that time lived at the main Sohma house. He hated being anywhere near Akito so he used to escape by going out and playing with Deiji. They used to do all the silly little things kids did like food fights, pillow fights, playing in the forest, sleeping over at her house and loads more, which he couldn't think of. Once Yuki had upset Akito by being out so much that Akito lost his short temper with him. Yuki went outside when he got a chance, crying while holding his bruised cheek and trying his best to cover his extra bruises and cuts over his arms and legs. He found it hard to move without his stomach and ribs hurting from the abuse they received. Deji had spotted him and came to see what was wrong. He had told her what Akito did and what he was like even though he was forbidden to mention anyone or anything from his cursed family. Deiji had been there for him, even though they were only very young she always tried her best to comfort him. She always managed to cheer him up easily and he soon forgot about Akito and the abuse he got from him. Both Deiji and Yuki of course had other friends they played with. There was 2 other girls, Akako and Kaiya, and 3 other boys, Toyo, Shoichi and Kin. They all played together a lot. Then Yuki remembered the day he'll never forget and definetly never forgive for. They were all playing a game. They had seen this game on TV called 'Stuck in the mud' and they wanted to play it. They all chose which one would be the one to chase everyone and make them stuck and it was Akako. Akako had chased everyone and tapped them so they froze in their spot apart from Yuki who was hiding behind a tree. When Akako had finally caught Shoichi who was the last one left apart from Yuki, he jumped out from behind his place at the tree. Everyone reached their hand out for Yuki calling for him to tap and free them. But Akako was right behind him, chasing him at a fast pace. Yuki looked over his shoulder again to see how close she was but didn't see the tree root sticking up from the ground and tripped on it. He fell down suddenly and Akako tumbled onto him without a chance to stop in time. That was the moment he'll never forget. Suddenly there was a loud POOF and a huge cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere where they landed. Everyone gasped in surpise. They didn't have a clue of what happened. When the smoke cleared they saw Akako propped up on her hands and knees. She was on top of a pile of clothes. 

Deiji gasped, instantly recognising the clothes. They were Yuki's robes! But he wasn't there! Suddenly a small grey mouse shot out from under the sheets of clothes and scattered passed Deiji into the forest. Deiji saw the mouse and seemed to be the only one. Unsure of what was going on, she followed the mouse. He didn't go far, fortunatly. Meanwhile Kaiya had panicked and called for help. Soon after Hatori walked casually up to the panicking children.

"Yuki! Yuki-kun!! Yuki's gone! He's gone!!! Yuki-kun's GONE!!!!!" Kaiya cried while waving her arms in panic as the other kids looked as shocked as she did standing behind her.

Hatori looked down. He knew it'd come to this sooner or later but he knew how much Yuki loved his friends. They were his only escape from reality of his inherrited curse. He sighed as he placed his hand calmly on Kaiya's shoulder.

"Calm down" he said simply in his emotionless voice.

"Ano, B-B-B-But!"

"Come with me…" he said, gripping tighter onto her shoulder and leading her in front of him, away from the other confused, shocked kids.

Deiji found the small nezumi sitting on a high tree root, watching something. Deiji had quietly crawled close to it, not wanting to startle and lose it again. She bit her lip, feeling very silly for doing something like this but she was too worried to care so much about it.

"Nezumi-desu?" she whispered. The mouse's head snapped around to her, looking terrified.

"Onegai…" she pleaded, hurt and concern in her eyes, "Don't run away…" she continued to talk quietly and softly,

"Y-Yuki-kun?" she asked. Her voice was shaking slightly. She looked so concerned.

Yuki knew he couldn't run now. If he did he had a bad sinking feeling that he'd never see her again. If she was to ever learn his secret, now was the time.

"Hai…" the nezumi replied it closed it's eyes and it's head sank into a sulk.

"It's really you, Yuki-kun?!? Or am I going crazy??" She asked, looking around to see if anyone saw her talking to a mouse like a best friend.

"Hai. Gomen-nasai, Deji-kun" he said. 

"B-But-But how?! Why?! What happened!?! What's going on!!?!" she asked with a panicked voice. She needed to know.

"If I tell you this you must promise with everything NEVER to tell anyone ever about it! Even if something happened and we wern't friends anymore, you must keep this promise! Onegai" he said.

Deiji looked a little more worried. Was it really that serious? Yuki knew he could trust her anyway, she's kept so many secrets about him and never mentioned them again unless he talked about it.

"My family, everyone I live with behind that big gate is cursed", he began as she shifted closer to him wanting to know more.

"You know the story of the Jyuunishi?" he asked. She nodded. She loved those stories.

"Well…everyone is cursed with their own Jyuunishi depending on what year they were born. There's only one of each Jyuunishi cursed person. When they die, another will be born with that same curse. At the moment there is only one Jyuunishi that doesn't exist yet or we don't know who it is and that's the monkey. 

Deji nodded, wanting him to continue.

"I was born on the year of the nezumi, so I transformed into one. When anyone of us who are cursed is embraced or has body contact with anyone the opposite sex who isn't cursed we turn into our Jyuunishi. That's what happened." He said.

Deiji's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe it! She understood why no one could know and why it was such a big secret although she wished he had told her sooner.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked

"I didn't want to scare you. You might have gone away thinking I was some kind of freak, either that or thought I was a liar"

"I wouldn't think that!" she protested.

"Well… you know now" he looked up at her. She still looked concerned. He knew the danger she was in with Hatori around. He needed her to get away. If she didn't, all of her memories of him and their friendship would be erased and he'd probably never see her again. There wasn't much he could do about his other friends now, but at least he'd still have her.

"Deiji-kun" he said, getting her full attention.

The small nezumi glanced forward, on the other side of the tree that Deiji was behind.

"Look" he said simply.

Deiji hesitatedly peeked around to whatever he was looking at on the other side of the tree. Right infront of them was Hatori. He had Kaiya down on her knees in front of him as he was crouched down in front of her. Deiji didn't understand what he was doing. They were too far away to make out what they were saying. Next Hatori raised his hand to cover her eyes. He dropped his head down slightly and closed his eyes in concerntration. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Kaiya's limp body flew backward down to the ground behind her, unconcious.

The nezumi's eyes widewned. He knew it. Hatori was after all his friends, one by one taking them away from him. His head snapped back up to Deiji as he heard a little gasp of fear escape her hung open mouth. She looked terrified. 

"W-wh-what-what did h-he-do to her!?!" she stuttered in shock.

Unfortunatly Hatori's hearing was much better than she thought and he glanced up at her.

"Ah!" Deiji spun around and crouched behind the tree in attempt to hide. 

"Listen!" The nezumi raised its voice but was suddenly cut off by a huge POOF! There was another huge cloud of smoke.

Deiji screamed when Yuki's naked body was crouched in front of her, with just the tree root covering his more private area. Yuki stared at her with a pale face, which was almost completely covered by a crimson blush and his eyes as wide as they could get. Suddenly a long, white over coat flung over his head. 

Deiji felt her heart pounding harder and faster. She slowly titled her head up as her face got more and more pale and her breaths were shaking more and more.

There he was. Hatori was staring down at her with his same emotionless face. 

"Ahh!" she screamed and jumped to her feet, stepping back slowly in fear as he moved closer toward her.

"Wait!" Yuki yelled in panic.

Deiji glanced around the tall doctor to him.

"Hatori isn't going to hurt you!"

"B-but what did he just do to Kaiya!?! He killed her, didn't he?!?" she said nervously while stepping back further.

"No, he didn't!" Yuki said still panicked.

"B-b-but…"

"He erased her memories of me. When she wakes up she'll have no idea I even exist! She'll remember everything that happened when we played but I'm just not in the picture", he said, sulking slightly.

Deiji's fearful expression slowly faded. Tears began to flood the corners of her eyes.

"S-so he wants to erase my memories?" she asked, "Why?"

"Because no one can know about our secret. I totally trust you with it but it's too risky…and-"

"Ok" she said simply but clearly didn't want any of this. Her eyes flooded more.

"If I have my memories erased…" she began, Yuki looked up at her, "Will you be my friend again?" she asked.

Yuki's eyes widened as well as Hatori's. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Yuki smiled softly and nodded,

"Hai!" he said.

Deji smiled softly in return as the tears remained in her eyes.

"Sit down" Hatori said simply.

Deji obbeyed and sat on her knees, looking up at him.

"This won't hurt, so don't worry. You'll be unconcious for about half an hour…" he said, with no trace of emotion at all.

He covered her eyes with his hand and was about to finish this,

"Yuki-kun?" she asked painfully,

"Ano, hai?" he replied.

"I-if this doesn't work out and-and you can't be my friend, onegai… onegai don't forget me" she said as tears leaked from Hatori's hand down her slightly flushed cheeks.

Yuki's eyes widened again. Before he could say anything Hatori had enough and there was a bright blinding flash of light.

Yuki gasped as he saw Deiji's limp, unconcious body fall back while tears floated from her closed eyes. He jumped off the tree root onto his feet and ran to her side when she had landed. He looked down at her unconcious face.

"You are forbidden from seeing her again, Yuki-kun" Hatori said effortlessly. To Yuki that sounded like the coldest thing he'd ever said.

Yuki's wide, flooding eyes finally closed as tears dripped from his face. 

"Gomen naisai, Deiji-kun…" he said painfully and stood then walked away while wiping the tears from his eyes.

That was the last time he ever saw her. Now here she was, 10 or 11 years later in his house, sitting at the same table as him. She had no idea who he was. 

Yuki brought his head up suddenly, broken from his thoughts again.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru said,

"Maybe you should go and lay down?" she suggested.

"Ano…" he glanced briefly to Deiji's innocent face as she stared at him,

"No," he said simply. "I'm fine, really. Sorry to worry you, Honda-san" he smiled then glanced back to Deiji and smiled.

She continued to stare at him until she was distracted,

"So, Sachiko-san?" Shigure said, "Do you want Hatori's number?" he asked.

"Hai onegai", she bowed in appretiation.

Shigure smiled and quickly scribbled something down on a small piece of paper then handed it to her.

"The phone is just out there" Shigure pointed into the hall outside the room.

"Arigato" she smiled and got to her feet to leave.

There was a moment of silence until Shigure finally spoke,

"It's a shame she's in the situation she's in…" he began before smiling mischiviously, "She's pretty cute! If she weren't so upset about everything that's going on I'd like to talk a little more to her! Maybe she'd-"

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled in disguist.

Both Tohru and Shigure looked at Yuki in surprise. Shigure grinned wickedly and shifted closer to him,

"Ah, I get it! You want her all to yourself, right? Well she is very cute and polite! You missed out on Tohru-kun, so maybe this is your second chance!" Shigure reached his hands up into the air above him, "Ah, the heavens must really like you, Yuki-kun!" he chimmed.

"What is wrong with you!?!" Yuki hissed, "She's obviously very upset about her mother, and you have the nerve to say stupid, perverted things like that?!" Yuki stood and turned away from him, 

"You have no heart." He said finally and left.

Shigure just sat there wide-eyed.

"Wow, that was harsh. I was only kidding!" Shigure said more to himself.

Yuki stepped outside and turned to see Deiji sitting on her knees while holding the phone against her cheek.

"Onegai, Hatori-san! My mother really needs help!" she said.

Kyou walked through the door with his hands stuffed in his deep pockets. He looked up suddenly, noticing a stranger in the house. And not just any stranger, but a girl!

"What the hell is going on?!? What is SHE doing here!?!!" He pointed at the oblivious girl.

"Ah, Kyou-kun!" Tohru stepped behind him from the other room.

"This is Deiji Sachiko. She needed help on finding Hatori-san" Tohru smiled brightly.

"But why would she need Hatori!?! Hatori is a family doctor! And she is clearly NOT a Sohma! I've never seen her before!"

Yuki frowned coldly.

"Stop talking about her like she doesn't have feelings, like she's an object" he said.

"Don't be a baka, Yuki! You know the dangers we're in with her being here!" Kyou screeched.

"Hai, I do. But she must have some sort of connection already with Hatori if she just knocked on our door asking for him, baka-neko" Yuki said.

Kyou gritted his teeth. He needed to know who she was and Yuki needed to shut up! Kyou stormed toward the still oblivious girl before Tohru held his arm, holding him back.

"Onegai, Kyou-kun…" she pleaded, "Deiji is a nice person. She won't cause any trouble" Tohru looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Ano… AH! Do what you want!" Kyou yelled to Yuki and spun around with his arms crossed. He glanced up at the girl realising she had already finished on the phone and was looking at him.

"Ano, Gomen ne. Am I causing trouble being here?" she asked softly in a hurt tone.

"No no!" Yuki walked toward her with his hands up,

"Don't listen to this baka-neko!" he said.

Kyou growled.

"Why do you call him that? Neko? He doesn't look much like a Neko-desu to me?" she said, confused.

"Ah, Ano…" Yuki tried to think of a way out of this.

"So, how did it go?" Tohru asked happily, changing the subject.

"Ano…" the girl's depressed face smiled softly as she looked down,

"Hatori-san is very kind", she said, "He said he'll go and see Okaasan even though he's very busy with other things. But…" she stopped and looked up at them.

"But?" Yuki and Tohru asked together. Shigure stepped in the doorway un-noticed to hear.

"But… but he said what Okaasan has is fatal and…and contagious" she stopped again.

"How would he know? He hasn't seen her yet." Kyou said, suspiciously.

"Hatori saw Okaasan a month ago and said if she gets worse I must see him straight away." She looked down, 

"What my mother has is contagious and he said if I don't want to catch her illness and risk losing my life, I must stay away from her for a month at least" she looked down.

Kyou's expression softened. Both Tohru and Yuki looked concerned.

"Gomen ne" she said so quietly it was almost unheard, "Arigato for allowing me to contact Hatori-san. You've helped a lot and I can't begin to show how much I appretiate it!" she smiled and walked to the front door.

"I should really be going now".

"Why? Do you have somewhere to go?" Tohru asked. She froze.

"I've just made dinner. Would you like to stay? You must be hungry from walking so far!" Tohru said happily.

Deiji turned to face them to see the look on their faces to reassure herself that they all wouldn't mind if she did stay. They all looked somewhat happy and normal. She smiled softly in appretiation.

"You are very kind, Honda Tohru-kun" she said, "I don't want to be a burden…"

"You won't be!" Tohru continued to smile, "There's more than enough for you aswell!"

"So that's how we end up with so many bento ingrediants…" Shigure poked his head out with a sweatdrop.

"Ano, hai! I would love to stay if you really don't mind?" 

"Of course I don't!" Tohru said.

"Onegai stay." Yuki smiled.

"Ano…" she glanced over at Kyou who looked at her with a soft expression, then turned with a muffled 'hmph!'.

"Hai." She said finally.

~*~

Deiji placed her chopsticks neatly on top of her bowl and drank the last sip of tea in her cup.

"Honda Tohru-kun, that was delicious!" she smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it" Tohru smiled.

Yuki smiled. It seemed like forever since he'd seen a smile that happy come from her.

Soon her happy smile faded into the same depressed look as before.

"I should go now", she said, her head sulking.

She stood up and walked over to Tohru. She got down on her knees beside her and handed her a couple of Yen notes.

"Arigato for the lovely meal" she said. Everyone stared at her, shocked.

Tohru stared at the money she was handing her. She looked up at Deiji's face and pushed her hand holding the money back.

"Onegai", Tohru said, "I can't accept your money. I offered for you to eat here as a friend. You keep the money" Tohru smiled.

Deji looked surprised. She looked down at Tohru's hand, which was holding hers pushing her money back to her. 

"Are you sure? You don't need any money?" Deiji said.

"Hai! I have a part-time job so I earn more than enough money anyway!" Tohru said brightly.

Deiji looked around the room at all the shocked faces staring at her. She gasped and jumped back on her knees and bowed continuously.

"Gomen! Gomen!" she panicked, "I hope I didn't come across as being disrespectful!"

"It's fine" Shigure said with a smile, "I'm sure many families would expect money if they fed you but we really have no need for it."

Deji looked up at him for a moment then smiled.

"Hai". She got to her feet and bowed again, "I should leave now. Unless…" She looked down to see Tohru's big, curious eyes, "Unless you would like some help with the dishes?"

Tohru smiled.

"I don't really need any help", Tohru said. Deiji looked a bit sad.

"But I wouldn't mind the company! And if you helped it'd be done faster!" Tohru smiled.

"Ah! Hai!" Deiji said cheefully.

~*~

"So what's it like living with 3 guys?" Deiji asked, "I would guess it'd be pretty annoying sometimes. I mean you wouldn't have a girl to talk to much, ya know someone who understands more about you and what it's like for you, and you probably have to do the housework all by yourself… and-oh! And what about when it's your time-of-the-month? That must be pretty awkward!" she said with a little chuckle.

"Ah no. It's fine, really! At first when I moved here I thought it could be a bit difficult at times but its really not all that bad! Shigure-san, Sohma-kun and Kyou-kun are really kind and great people! They're all like my best friends! I could depend on them with my life! Kyou-kun and I are actually a couple. We fell in love and got together about a month ago." Tohru looked down smiling as he continued to scrub the dishes clean.

Deiji smiled brightly as she grabbed Tohru's wrist and held it up between them, "Oh I'm so happy for you! Congradulations! I hope you guys will always be happy with eachother!" she cheered.

"Hai, arigato!" Tohru smiled brightly.

Deiji continued smiling as she turned back to the wet dishes.

"From first impressions, Kyou-kun didn't seem to be the type to fall in love and be with someone… mind you that's a pretty stupid thing to say!" Deiji said mixed with a giggle as she bonked herself on the head with her fist, "You can't just look at someone and persume if they're single, or have a partner or are even married and have kids! I just thought Kyou-kun looked a bit…I dunno…a bit…I don't really know how to put it" Deiji said as she placed a dry dish on the pile of dishes she recently dried.

"He seemed a bit like the type who hide their feelings. I mean earlier when I saw him first he looked really mad or unhappy with something. Then when I talked about Okaasan his expression seemed to soften almost as though he had a little sorrow, of course I could be totally wrong about that! Then everytime I looked at him or smiled at him he turned away. Maybe its just because he's mad at me for something? Oh I dunno. Sorry for trying to judge his character like that!" Deiji's voice raised a little as she apologised.

"Don't worry!" Tohru smiled, "I think you're right"

"Eh?" Deiji looked at Tohru surprised but a bit confused.

"I think you're right about Kyou-kun. He does hide his feelings a lot. But that's what makes Kyou-kun! He's a really good person! If he didn't hide his feelings the way he does he just wouldn't be the same! Kyou-kun had a bad childhood, which affected him a lot. It was mainly his past with his parents that hurt him. Things happened when he was young, which caused him to think he'd be safer if he didn't show his vulnerable side" Tohru said as she continued washing the dishes and handing them to her.

"Oh…" Deiji continued drying the dishes she was handed in silence. She felt the air becoming heavy so she decided to change the subject.

"So, how did you come to live here anyway? Are you a relative of Shigure-san or Sohma-kun?" she asked.

"No" Tohru giggled, "Well it's a pretty long story… but when it all started I was going to the same school as Sohma-kun, which is the school we all go to now, and Sohma-kun and I seemed to keep bumping into eachother, which caused us to be friends. And well Sohma-kun is known as the 'prince' in our school because of his good looks and politeness. Although he was a very mysterious person then, always saying such little and seemed like he was hiding something. Well things happened and I became homeless and camped in a tent in that forest out there", Tohru pointed out the kitchen window toward the group of trees surrounding the house, "which happened to be owned by the Sohma's. The family of the Sohma's is a very big and wealthy family so they own a lot of land, mainly around the area they live. Anyway, one morning before school I was curious of this small house near where I was camping and came to have a look. I noticed some Zodiac figures left out. I'm a huge fan of the zodiac stories so I couldn't help but take a closer look and then I met Shigure-san. Soon after I realised Sohma-kun lived here. Well later that evening after school Sohma-kun and Shigure-san both came out into the forest. I still don't know what made them do it, anyway they found a tent. When they came closer to investigate they found me and realised that was my temporary home… So Shigure-san was kind enough, after a bit of teasing, to offer for me to live here until I can move back with my family! So that's how it all started!"

Tohru turned to look at Deiji, who had teary eyes,

"That's such a wonderful story! Who'd have ever thought something like that could be the start of a new life like you have now?!" Deiji's expression then returned to normal, "But you didn't mention Kyou-kun? How did you meet him?" she asked.

"Oh well that's simple" Tohru started, "He smashed through my bedroom ceiling and landed in front of me!" she said casually.

"Ah…" Deiji said as a huge sweatdrop slid down her head.

"So how are you two getting along?" Shigure walked in cheerfully as he hung his arms over each of their shoulders.

"Ah, Ano…" Deiji tried to pull back nervously.

"Great!" Tohru smiled,

"We were just talking about how we met and-"

"Ah…lovely memories!" Shigure said as he rose his head and gazed up at the ceiling dreamily.

Yuki stepped up to the kitchen door, curious of what they were talking about,

"I think it's a great story!" Deiji said happily as she smiled up at the older man,

"Hai. And now we have such a beautiful flower such as Tohru living with us! What more could a man want?"

"Ah…" Deiji took another nervous step back from him with a sweatdrop.

"Ah! No no! Don't worry! I don't bite!" Shigure said while reaching out for her to come back to her place next to Tohru.

"Gomen" Deiji said appologeticly, "I'm not used to being surrounded by so many men. I only grew up with my mom" she smiled nervously.

"Would you like to?" he pulled her toward him as close as he dared, "It would be much more fun!" he winked.

"Ano…!" 

Shigure grinned but was cut short with a hard smack.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shigure whinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Stop harrassing her!" Yuki hissed.

"That wasn't harrassing I was only asking-"

"Hai! I'm sure it would be much better!" Deiji said happily, trying to distract them from an upcoming fight.

Yuki looked at her a bit surprised.

"Especially more than one! Living with one person is a bit lonely and quiet, so hai!" she said again.

Shigure grinned. For once someone was agreeing with him.

Suddenly Deiji's bright smile disappeared when her head shot up to the ceiling.

"Did you hear something?" She asked, "Have you got creeky pipes?"

"No" Shigure, Yuki and Tohru answered together.

"Ano…" She looked up again, "I'm sure I heard something! You don't have anything on your roof do you? No that's a stupid question!" she bonked herself on the head with her fist.

"Kyou-kun" Tohru said.

"Eh?"

"Kyou-kun always goes up on the roof!"

"Nani?!?" Deiji asked, shocked. "Why??"

"The baka-neko likes high places" Yuki answered with annoyence in his voice.

"Oh I get it!" Deiji said loudly, "That's why you call him a neko-desu! Right? He likes high places! Just like a neko-desu!! Wow that's amazing but strange!"

"Ano…" they all stared at her for a while with sweatdrops,

"Ano, hai! I guess you could say that." Shigure said.

Yuki looked at her for a moment, then glanced out the window in thought. Maybe he should call the baka-neko just by his name when she was around… Yuki suddenly clicked back to reality when he realised the sky was dark orange.

"It's getting dark" he said absent mindedly.

"Oh!" Deiji said aloud. She folded the towel and placed it on the work surface of the kitchen when she finished drying the last plate. 

"I should get going" she said, "Say goodbye to Kyou-kun for me"

"Where would you go?" Shigure asked.

"Ano" Deiji tried to think. There wasn't really anywhere to go. Maybe she could look for a motel or something.

"I'll find a motel. I should have enough", she said as she reached inside her pocket and pulled out a handful of yen notes.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Shigure placed a hand on her shoulder,

"You can stay here for the night. I'm sure Tohru could do with the girl company!" he grinned.

Yuki frowned,

"More like you, you pervert", he said calmly in distgust.

"Nani? How can you think so low of me?" Shigure whinned.

Deiji fortunatley wasn't listening.

"Only if you don't mind. I don't have anything with me to sleep in or wear…" 

"You can sleep in my bed! And I have an extra set of night clothes you can use!" Tohru said happily.

Deiji smiled.

"Is your bed big enough for 2 people?"

"Hai! I've got a double western bed!" she smiled.

Deiji's head hung low as she smiled again.

"Ano…" Tohru looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"Arigato" Deiji said softly as her shoulders shook a little. She brought a hand up to her face as she looked up at them with the same smile and tears leaking out the corners of her eyes,

"You are all so kind!" She said.

They all smiled.

Shigure grinned.

"So you're staying tonight! You didn't expect us to let a young girl like you to go out there all alone did you?" he turned to leave as a more wickid grin spread across his lips. She's going to be sharing a bed with Tohru!

"_Two highschool girls sleeping in my house! Two highschool girls! Hehe_" he chimed in his head as he left.

~*~

Deiji's eyes widened when she saw Tohru's giant bed.

"Wow! You're so lucky!" she said in amazement.

"Hai. Shigure-san bought it for me!" Tohru said as she climbed into the bed.

"I've never slept in a western style bed before!" 

Yuki was walking passed toward his bedroom when he heard them giggling with eachother. He glanced through the gap in the door and watched them both laughing with eachother as they bounced on the bed. When they calmed down Tohru tucked herself under the thick cover of the bed while Deiji leaned against the wall on the other end.

"It's amazing…" she said,

"What is?"

"I've never been so close to a group of people for such a long time. Especially guys!" 

"How come?"

"Well I don't remember much of Otousan because Okaasan ran away with me from him when I was very young and we used to live not that far from here. We lived on the edge of the city right next to a forest similar to this one and I made some friends…"

Yuki looked a little upset listening to her. He knew she remembered all of their friends apart from him.

"But I only lived there for a few years before Hatori-san persuaded Okaasan to move somewhere else. For some reason Okaasan moved to a more isolated area in the mountains."

Yuki couldn't believe what he just heard. Hatori DID have a connection with her and her mother! But why did he want them to move away? Was it so he could make sure she didn't make friends with him again after he erased her memory?

"Hatori-san is so kind. But I'm still not so sure why! He always used to visit, at least twice a month although he was always busy with other things. He seemed a little like he was protecting us from something, although Okaasan always said he was just a close friend. Not too long after that Okaasan met a man named Takai who later became the father of my Ototo, Arekanderu."

"You have an Ototo?!" Tohru asked.

"Hai. I had an Ototo" her face hung low as she smiled softly.

Yuki noticed the sadness in her voice although she tried to hide it. He also noticed she said she 'had' an Ototo. He then shook his head. He was probably being way too observant.

Deiji smiled brightly as she looked back up to Tohru.

"I'm getting tired" she said and yawned.

Yuki smiled again and walked away, heading finally to his room.

"Night, Kyou-kun!" both girls called out of Tohru's open window.

"Hai" he mumbled gruffly.

Deiji layed back on the bed and closed her eyes. Tohru looked at her, smiling.

"_I don't know what it is but for some reason I want to get to know Deiji-kun more! I want to learn more about her. It's strange, I felt the exact same way with Sohma-kun, Shigure-san and Kyou-kun at first. It must be coincidence. I want to be good friends with Deiji-kun! I want to know about her Ototo, Arekanderu-chan!_" Tohru finally looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

(Next Episode) 

(Note: The following scenes are taken from the next episode, meaning it has been written. These aren't nessersarily in order or are together in one scene. The '~' indicates that it's from a different scene or isn't close to the previous quote from the episode.)

~"Ah! Good morning, Tohru-kun!" Deiji said happily, "I'm glad you're awake! I was about to come and wake you! Breakfast is ready!"

~"Ehhhh?!?"

~"Normally guests wouldn't be the ones clearing up and doing chores like this…?"

~"So what are you planning on doing today, Deiji-kun?" Yuki asked

~ Shigure smiled, "Before you make any arrangements, come back here. It'd be nice having you for dinner again and I know a few very good places you could stay for the night so you won't have to worry about that"

~"So where are we going to go?" Kyou asked. "How about we watch a movie?" Yuki suggested.

~"Ah! Hatori? What are you doing here at this time?!?!!"

~"What's wrong with you Shigure? You know the risks of her being here!" 

~"All the kids have gone out, Ha-san" "I'll wait here until she gets back" Hatori said as he sat down. ~"As long as you don't ruin my surprise for her!" Shigure grinned. "Surprise?"

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, however I do fully own the stories I've written based on Fruits Basket beyond where the anime finished (Episode 26). All of these stories were written by me. I do not own any of the characters apart from the characters that do not appear in the original anime or manga. If you have any questions or comments please e-mail me at Bishie_lover@hotmail.com. 


	2. Episode 28

****

Fruits Basket episode 28

Tohru opened her eyes slowly. The bright light shining through the window was glowing directly on her face. She rubbed her eyes to help her vision come into focus. She turned to see if Deiji was awake yet but she was gone. Tohru sat up, confused. 

"_Maybe she's in the shower?_" she thought. Tohru jumped off her bed and walked out toward the bathroom but it was empty.

"Did you lose your hairbrush again?" Kyou asked standing behind her.

"Oh! Good morning Kyou-kun!" She said happily, "You haven't seen Deiji-kun anywhere, ne?" she asked.

Kyou ran his hand through his hair,

"Don't tell me you're starting to lose people now?" 

"Ano" Tohru giggled lightly, "She's probably downstairs"

"Last place I saw her was in the kitchen" he said finally.

"Oh! Arigato, Kyou-kun!" Tohru ran passed the neko, whose hand was still in his hair, to the kitchen.

Tohru looked surprised when she reached the door,

"Deiji-kun?" 

"Ah! Good morning, Tohru-kun!" she said happily, "I'm glad you're awake! I was about to come and wake you! Breakfast is ready!" she said as she rushed into the other room to the table.

"Ugh, whats going on?" Yuki's half-alive looking form walked in. The smell of cooking food had woke him up.

"You made this all yourself, Deiji-kun?!?" Tohru asked with shock in her voice.

Yuki, hearing Tohru suddenly awoke fully. He looked down at the table covered with a selection of food in bowls and a large tub of rice in the corner.

"Oh, good morning Sohma Yuki-kun!" Deiji bowed. "I'm glad you're up. Breakfast is ready!" she said with a bright smile.

"Ah…hai…" he trailed off while still looking at the display in amazement.

"Has anyone seen Sohma Shigure-san y-"

"Good morning my children!" Shigure burst through the door, skipping happily.

"Ah! Good morning, Sohma Shigure-san!" Deiji bowed, "Breakfast is-"

"Wow!" Shigure interupted again, "Tohru you've been busy this morning!"  
"Ah, no no…" Tohru put her hands up dismissing Shigure's comment.

Shigure looked over to Yuki, confused. Yuki sighed and pointed to Deiji.

"Ano, you did this?" Shigure asked.

"Hai!" She said happily. 

"What drink would you like with your breakfast?" She asked rushing back to the kitchen. There was some cluttering sounds heard before she poked her head out with the same bright, smiley face.

"Would you like tea, or water, or milk, or juice, or ano…" she turned back to what she was doing before with the continuing cluttering noices.

"Ah, Tea would be fine!" Shigure said.

"Hai!" she called loudly. 

"Is that the same for everyone? I can make fruit juice aswell if anyone would prefere?" she said.

"Tea would be fine, arigato" Tohru and Yuki said together.

Kyou finally walked in.

"What's all the noise?" he asked.

Shigure simply pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh" Kyou sat at his place at the table. He then noticed Tohru sitting at the table around the corner from him. She smiled with a sweatdrop.

"Nani?! Who's…"

"Heres everyones tea!" Deiji rushed in with a tray.

"Arigato" They all said together. Kyou was confused. Why were they letting her do all the cooking? She was a guest, wasn't she? As Kyou thought to himself he just got more and more confused.

"Ah, good morning, Kyou-kun!" Deiji said happily as she rushed to his side,

"Would you like some tea?" she said while already holding the pot.

Kyou looked up at her wide-eyed with a sweatdrop. Maybe they didn't have a choice.

"Ano…hai" he said. Once she poured it she went to her place next to Tohru at the table.

"Gomen nasai". She said quietly. Everyone looked at her,

"I hope you're used to getting up this early? And if you're not Gomen ne for waking you up." She said as she bowed appologeticly.

"Don't worry" Shigure smiled, "We're all very greatful for all of this you have done!" he said followed by everyone nodding at the same time in silence,

"Tohru-kun does all the cooking and gets up early to make breakfat too. But it's not usually all cooked and already prepared this early. You must have got up very early to do this much"

"Actually I got up half an hour ago", she said simply.

Kyou choked on his tea with a splutter and Yuki dropped his chopsticks.

"Wow! That's amazing!!" Tohru clasped her hands together while staring at her, stary-eyed. 

"I've been cooking for a long time and had a lot of practice. I was always under a lot of pressure to get the cooking done quickly so I've just got used to it!" She smiled. She then opened her eyes wide realising something. Her head shot around to Tohru.

"Gomen nasai, Tohru-kun!" She grabbed Tohru's hands, "I hope you didn't think I'm trying to be competitive with you! I'm not, really! I just wanted to repay you all for your kindness and letting me stay here lastnight!"

"Ano…" Tohru looked at her with a sweatdrop sliding down her head.

"Onegai forgive me!!!" Deiji cried while jumping back and bowing down low to the floor.

"I didn't think you were being competitive!" Tohru said, "Onegai don't be sorry for anything! I'm really greatful that you did all of this! It saves a job for me!" she smiled.

Deiji looked up at her for a moment then smiled back.

"Hai!" she jumped back to her place.

"Ugh…" Kyou ran his hand through his hair, "Where does she get her energy from?" he said more to himself.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, ano… I haven't really thought about it. It's silly I should really start thinking ahead", Deiji said as she bonked herself on the head with her fist, "I guess I'll just go to the city and walk around for a while. I might go to the park and draw for a bit after I find a motel or something?" she said before poping her chopsticks holding rice in her mouth.

There was a long moment of silence before Tohru spoke.

"I can go to the city with you if you like? Or go to the park with you? That should be fun!"

"Hai! I'd like that a lot!" Deiji smiled.

Yuki smiled,

"Is it ok if I come too?" he asked.

"Ano, hai. Of course!" Deiji replied.

"You should go too, Kyou-kun" Shigure said.

"Nani?"

"Hai! Why don't you come with us, Kyou-kun?" Tohru asked happily as she scooted closer to him. Deiji's bright smile faded slightly.

"Feh! Parks are for kids!" he said.

"Well if that's true at least kids are more fun than you…" Yuki said calmly.

"Nani!?! What the hell is that supposed to mean!?!!?!" Kyou screamed.

"You're boring. Baka-neko"

Tohru looked up at Deiji while the two argued. She noticed how scared she looked for some reason. Was she scared? And if she was, why?

"Onegai, you two…" Shigure said calmly while holding his hands up, "It's not polite to fight in front of a guest"

Yuki and Kyou looked over to Deiji. She quickly lowered her head to hide her face under her hair.

"Feh!" Kyou mumbled and continued eating in silence.

~*~

Deiji was in the kitchen washing the dishes alone. Tohru had gone upstairs to get ready, Kyou was most likely in his favorite high area and Shigure was in his study. Yuki returned to the room where they ate after he'd completely got ready. He noticed a few more dirty dishes on the table, which Deiji hadn't picked up yet. He carried them to the kitchen and placed them next to the sink for her before grabbing the towel and drying for her.

"Oh, Arigato Sohma Yuki-kun!" she thanked.

"It's ok. You know you can just call me Yuki if you like?"

"Hai, ok Yuki-kun" she smiled.

"So why are you doing the dishes?" he asked, "Normally guests wouldn't be the ones clearing up and doing chores like this…?"

"I offered! Besides its not like I have much else to do while I'm here. Might as well make the most of it!" she said positively.

He smiled.

"How are things going between you and Honda-san?"

"You mean Tohru-kun?"

He nodded.

"Oh, she's great! She's such a good person and so fun to be with! She's sorta like the sister I never had! I know that sounds crazy…" her tone of voice suddenly lowered, "I know I've only known her for less than a day… but I feel like I can just talk about anything to her. I even feel more at ease with what I say to her than with my Okaasan. But then again I guess that's because she doesn't know everyone I know and my past…" she trailed off.

"Your past?" Yuki said suspiciously.

"Oh!" Deiji clicked back as if she forgot he was there, "Nevermind! It's nothing, really! I guess I just get a bit lonely now and then!" she smiled.

"Oh…" Yuki smiled but couldn't help but think there was more to it than that.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as he stepped a little closer to her.

"Hai! Ask anything!" She smiled.

"Are you nervous of the Bak-ano, I mean Kyou?"

"Nani? What makes you ask that?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Well when he's around, especially when he's closer to you in the room than anyone else is you seem a little uneasy… And I noticed when Shigure asked Kyou to come with us to the city you seemed a little worried. Don't you like him?"

"Of course I do!" She chuckled nervously, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You tell me"

She chuckled nervously again,

"Really, I think you're being too observant! There's nothing to worry about! Kyou-kun seems like a very nice person…well deep inside anyway! I think he likes to act tough on the outside but inside he's probably a real sweetie! He's cute too!" she said while continuing to scrub the dishes clean. Yuki wasn't convinced.

"Ok" he said simply.

"I'm ready!" Tohru cheered, jumping in the doorway.

"Hai!" Deiji smiled, looking over her shoulder at her.

"Ah! I'll help!" Tohru rushed to Yuki's side, taking the dishes he dried and putting them away.

"Ah, well isn't this a lovely sight?" Shigure said, stepping into the doorway.

Deiji sighed as she handed the last dish to Yuki to dry, who handed it to Tohru to put away with the rest of the dishes.

"Tell me Sachiko-san," Shigure started, "What were you planning on doing after you've had your little city and park adventure with these two?" he asked.

"Ano, well I was just going to look for a place to stay. I'll probably do that as soon as we get down there first so I don't have to worry the whole time about not finding somewhere with a spare room"

"Oh don't worry about that!" Shigure smiled, "Before you make any arrangements, come back here. It'd be nice having you for dinner again and I know a few very good places you could stay for the night so you won't have to worry about that"

"But… are you sure??" Deiji asked.

"Positive" Shigure smiled with a little mischivious smirk.

"Oi, you'd better not be planning anything perverted!" Yuki frowned.

"Ah! Honestly you really shouldn't think so low of me, Yuki-kun!" Shigure cried like a little kid.

"You're very sweet Shigure-san! Arigato!"

"I wouldn't say it in those words too often, Deiji-kun" Yuki said quietly to her, "It might go to his head"

"Ah! What a sweet lovely girl you are Deiji-kun!" Shigure cheered and skipped to her, grabbing her hands and holding them up in front of his face,

"No ones said anything as nice to me as that for a long long time!" He rubbed his face against her hands like a dog begging for attention, "And you're very cute, just like Tohru-kun! How lucky I am-" he was soon cut short of a hard smack on his head.

"You sick old man!" Yuki growled.

"I'm not an old man!" Shigure whimpered, rubbing his head.

"….Heh…." Deiji just froze with a sweatdrop and a fake smile.

~*~

"I appologise for him back there" Yuki said, "He gets…ano…kind of excited when there's a new girl in the house. But don't worry, he's all mouth, he won't actually do anything"

"Hai…"

Tohru, Yuki and Deiji had left the Sohma house to the city. Tohru had brought a bit of money she had with her incase she saw something she liked and wanted to eat or drink out.

"I guess the Baka-neko decided not to come then…"

Suddenly the trio were distracted by some faint running footsteps in the distance behind them. They saw Kyou running after them.

"Yay! He decided to come!" Tohru cheered.

Yuki sighed, irritatedly.

Deiji glanced up at him from the sound.

"Oi. It'd help if you didn't walk so fast" Kyou ran up beside Tohru.

"Gomen, Kyou-kun!" Tohru said happily.

Deiji gradually stepped closer to Yuki, further away from Tohru and the panting neko.

"So, where to first?" Tohru asked, glancing at Deiji.

"Ano, wherever! You decide!"

"Hmm…well I have a bit of money. There should be enough for all of us to have a bit of fun!" 

"Oh, no no!" Deiji protested, "I'll pay for myself!"

"It's ok" Tohru smiled.

"No, I insist!" 

Both Yuki and Kyou watched the two girls with a sweatdrop. They seemed to be ironicly very alike. 

"Ok then…" Tohru gave up with a sigh.

"So where are we going?" Kyou asked.

"Oh, Ano…"

"How about we watch a movie?" Yuki suggested.

"Hai!" both girls said happily.

Kyou stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"This should be fun!" Tohru said happily, wrapping her arm around his, careful not to get too close.

~*~

"Ah… Deiji-kun staying over has really helped!" Shigure said to himself as he sat back and streched. He'd been typing continuously without a break for at least an hour. 

"I've got another young girl in my house giving me all the inspiration I need!" He grinned mischiviously, 

"And I of course had to include two 16-year-old high school girls innocently sharing a bed in this one!" He reached down and picked up his cup, bringing it to his lips,

"You've really out done yourself this time Sohma Shigure" He whispered, praising himself before taking a long sip of the tea.

"But still…" Shigure brought the cup away with a whimper in his voice,

"She say's she'll be leaving today… but I need more inspiration…! Maybe…" he hung his head low as his brows creased in concentration as he thought.

~*~

"Ah! How about this one?!??" Tohru asked excitedly as she pointed to the poster of a movie.

"I read about this movie in one of Shigure's papers. It's about a little girl who is lost and she finds a little animal and she can understand what it says! And they become bestfriends and-"

"Isn't that aimed more at kids?" Deiji said with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe… but I just thought it looked cute…" Tohru said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Oh Gomen ne!" Deiji rubbed Tohru's back to try to cheer her up,

"I guess we can see that if you really want? I guess it does look pretty cute…" Tohru smiled.

"It's ok. You choose" Tohru said finally.

"What kind of movies do you like, Deiji-kun?" Yuki asked.

"Well", Deiji closed her eyes as if she was in deep thought and grinned, "I love all the cool action movies! With guns, and explosions! And all the cool music and effects! I love those types! The best parts are the fighting scenes, weither they're fighting scenes with weapons or fists! All the angst, action and suspence! It's sooooo cool!!!!" She looked like she was about to explode in excitement. Tohru and Yuki just stared at her with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah!!" Kyou joined in, "I've finally found someone who likes those too!! They're just SO cool! And the fighting scenes are the BEST! All the explosions and fire and blood!" Kyou said with just as much excitement.

"Do you like those kinds, Yuki-kun?" Deiji asked.

"Nah no point asking him that! Look at him! He's a sissy!"

"You say that one more time, Baka-neko and I'll…!!!" Yuki grabbed Kyou by the collar of his shirt, threateningly.

"Ano, well looks can be decieving!" Deiji tried to make peace,

"You didn't talk much to me before! I guess you wouldn't have thought in a million years I'd like the same kind of movies you do, right?"

"I guess" Kyou stepped away from the annoyed nezumi, still giving him a dirty look.

"So, what kind of movies do you like, Yuki-kun?" She asked again.

"I'm pretty nutral about movie types…" he finally answered.

"What about you Tohru-kun?"

"Well…ano…" Tohru looked down sheepishly, "I guess I could sit through that type of movie if I'm close to someone…" 

"Don't worry!" Deiji said, grabbing her hand, "I'll try to distract you if you get too scared for the scary parts!" 

"Hai!" Tohru said.

"I will too" Kyou mumbled in a low voice so that hopefully only Tohru could hear him.

"So how about this one?" Deiji asked, pointing to a poster with a firey background and some of the main characters on the front.

"Hai!" Kyou cheered.

Yuki and Tohru just nodded.

~*~

"Ah! Hatori-san? What are you doing here at this time? No one's sick…" Shigure placed his hand over his forhead to check, "Oh I know!" he grinned mischiviously, "You just missed me so much you had to pay a visit! You know that Ayame has been over a few times recently and you're just starting to get jealous, right? Don't worry Hatori, there'll always be a place for you in my loving heart and-"

"Quiet"

"Hm?"

"Quiet. You're too noisy. You waste such a lot of time talking a load of nonsence" Hatori's calm low voice sounded irritated.

"Ha" Shigure grinned again and cupped his own chin with his index finger and thumb, "You know Hatori, you should really learn to let your feelings flow out. It can really help at times like these…"

"Why don't you save it for your novels? I didn't come here to listen to you rabbit on about so much trash", Hatori said as he passed Shigure through the door.

"Now answer these questions", he said simply.

"Eh?" Shigure glanced up at him curiously,

"Sachiko Deiji-san came here yesterday to ask for information on how to contact me, correct?"

"Hai…" Shigure nodded for him to carry on,

"Right. Deiji-san also stayed for dinner lastnight, correct?"

"Hai…"

"And Deiji stayed here overnight, correct?" this time Hatori glanced up at Shigure with a slight frown of seriousness, which made him look almost scary.

"H-Hai!" Shigure answered quickly.

"Ugh" Hatori rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you, Shigure…"

"Well…" Shigure crossed his arms with the all-too-familiar mischivious glimmer in his eyes and curve on his lips, "Sachiko-san isn't a bad looker and since we didn't have anything prepared, she shared Tohru-kun's bed! Unfortunatly for you, you can only imagine the sight but ahh…" Shigure closed his eyes dreamily, "It's a sight not to be forgotten"

"Idiot" Hatori interupted his perverted flashback. 

"Huh? Oh! Gomen ne, Hatori! I didn't have a camera with me! Next time I promise to take a lovely little snapshot and-"

"Quiet!" 

"Hm?"

"Where is she?" Hatori asked, looking around.

"Ah-ha! Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would. Where is she?" Hatori repeated himself.

"Ahh…" Shigure whined, "She's gone out with Tohru-kun, Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun, leaving me here to rot all alone…"

"When will you grow up?" Hatori mumbled under his breath as he sat down. He sighed,

"I'll wait for her"

"Nani?"

"Deiji-kun. I'll wait for her."

"Aww well only if you promise not to ruin my surprise for her?" Shigure's mischivious voice returned.

"Hm?"

"Ah…I'm one step ahead of you Hatori, my friend! Why settle for Tohru-kun when I can also have another just like her?"

Hatori sighed heavily. This is going to be a long wait.

~*~

"Ah!" Tohru whimpered as she pushed herself back against her chair and closed her eyes, turning her head.

"Tohru-kun? You can't be scared already? The guy is just running after the guy who made the desiese chemical, with a gun. This isn't the scary part. I doubt he'd even catch him!" Deiji whispered to the girl next to her.

"I don't like guns…" Tohru sank lower in her chair but smiled all the way.

"Ah… well ano…" they were interrupted by a loud gun shot.

"Ah!" Tohru jumped and instantly hid her face against Kyou's shoulder, snuggling it between his shoulder and neck.

"Eh?!??" Kyou nervously stuttered.

Deiji smirked, noticing how nervous he seemed to be.

"Have fun" She whispered, turning her face back to the giant screen and sinking into her own chair for more comfort.

They all remained silent for a while and Tohru was just finally turning her face back to the screen when there was another loud shot followed by a womens horrified scream.

"Ah!" Tohru jumped again and pressed her face closer against Kyou's neck.

"Hm?" Kyou looked down at her shaking form.

"_Ok ok, think of something happy! Not guns! Ah, no guns! Gotta think of something different!_" Tohru thought to herself before inhaling a deep breath.

"_Kyou? Kyou's wearing that aftershave I bought him! I thought he'd never wear it. Oh wow_…" she felt her cheeks slowly warm up. She unconciously raised her face higher while still close to Kyou's form. She inhaled another deep breath.

"_H-he's been using that shampoo I bought for him from that set I got for his birthday!_" Her cheeks slowly went from warm to hot.

Noticing the odd behavior, Kyou finally spoke.

"Ano, Tohru-kun? You ok?" he asked.

"Huh?" She suddenly brought her face back to look at him after he asked something.

"Are you ok?" He asked again after getting no response.

There was suddenly a bright light flashing from the screen, which lit up the room. Kyou noticed Tohru's flushed cheeks. What was wrong with her? 

"I-I'm fine. Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun!" She suddenly shot back to her chair, looking up at the screen. Kyou continued staring at her for a while, waiting to see if she did anything else unusual. Relieved that she didn't, Kyou resumed back to his place against his soft chair.

"_Ha. It's a good thing we're in the corner of the back row_" Deiji smiled and resumed to watching the exciting movie.

~*~

"That was a great movie wasn't it?" Deiji said happily after the boring silence was starting to get to her. They'd left the Movie Theater 15 minutes ago.

"Hai" Yuki said with a smile.

"Hai" Kyou mumbled in response.

"Hai!" Tohru cheered happily with the most enthusiasm,

"Where to now?" She asked.

Everyone was soon distracted by a loud growl coming from Kyou's stomach, then seconds later from Yuki's stomach.

"Eheh" Deiji looked at them then at Tohru with a sweatdrop, "What it it with guy's and growling stomachs?" Her eyes suddenly shot wide when a loud growl came from her stomach. She blushed and quickly turned around, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Did you hear that? I wonder where that came from…!?!" 

"Ano…" Everyone stared at her with a sweatdrop.

"Let's go somewhere and eat!" Tohru happily suggested. 

She was answered by everyone with a low mumbling "Hai…".

They slowly walked down the street. On the opposite side of the road was the park, which was completely covered with greenery and lakes. On the street they were walking, all the take-outs and resturants seemed to be closed.

"Ano… isn't today Sunday?" Yuki asked.

"Hai!" Tohru replied.

"Not many people work on Sundays, do they…?"

"I know!" Deiji interrupted them, "Let's go to the park!"

"But I thought-"

"There's a few noodle mobiles in the park all day until it gets dark…" Deiji pointed at Yuki as she cut him off,

"But-"

"And theres ice-cream mobiles and small candy stores and Hot dog mobiles and sushi mobiles and…do I need to go on?"

"Ano…"

"Ha!" Deiji pointed at Yuki again as she jumped in front of him, "We can get some food from there, silly!"

"Hai!" Tohru smiled Happily.

Yuki smiled with a sweatdrop and Kyou just shoved his hands in his pockets, looking from one end to the other of the road, waiting for the right time to cross.

~*~

Shigure gulped as Hatori gave him another serious glare.

"Eheh…!" he hooked his finger around the collar of his Yukata to loosen it.

"They should be back pretty soon. It's getting kinda late! It should be dark in about an hour or so…"

"How are they getting on?" Hatori asked.

"Hm?"

"The kids. How are they getting on?"

"Oh well, ano…Deiji seems to be getting on especially well with Tohru-kun, I mean who wouldn't?"

Shigure soon received another glare. He gulped again.

"And ano… She seems to be getting on fine with Yuki-kun and I think Kyou-kun likes her a bit…?"

"Baka"

"Nani?"

"Why are you letting her get close to them?"

"Well…"

"You know the risks" Hatori pointed out.

"I know but-"

"Just because you think she's like Tohru-kun does not mean she'll handle the problem in the same way. Everybody's different" Hatori continued to point out before taking a long relaxing sip of tea. Shigure noticed his shoulders relax more after drinking the warm liquid.

"Hatrori-san, what is your connection with Sachiko-san?" Shigure finally spoke seriously,

"You're a family doctor, right? Doesn't that mean you only treat people within the family? The cursed Sohmas? How and why are you concerned about Sachiko-san? Let alone have a relationship with her?"

"None of your business" Hatori replied simply.

There was a long moment of silence before Shigure broke it.

"Oh I know! Hatori-san's got a little crushie on a little highschool girl!!" Shigure sing-songed childishly.

"Ugh." Hatori sighed.

~*~

Tohru was handed her small wrapped box of instant noodles by the cook in the noodle mobile.

"Arigato" She smiled and walked over to the others. Kyou was sitting on a wall behind her. Deiji was sitting on the edge of the lake, dipping her toes in the cool water while picking at the noodles with the cheap, weak chopsticks. Tohru walked over to Kyou and stood beside him.

"You ok?" Yuki asked as he sat next to Deiji on the grassy ground.

"Hai! This is fun!" Deiji smiled.

"You don't have many friends, huh?"

"Not really… It's been a while since I've been out with anyone other than relatives. I've missed it!"

"What about school?"

"Oh, well…" Deiji stared down at the box of noodles in her hand while swirling the chopsticks in circles in them, "I decided to drop out of school…"

"Why?"

"To take care of Okaasan. She's been unwell for a while"

"How come?"

"Ano…" Deiji's face lowered depressively.

"Ah, forget it!" Yuki suddenly interupted her. He knew she obviously didn't want to talk about it,

"It doesn't matter! The important thing is that she gets better, right?"

"Hm?" She looked up at his smiling face. Her expression faded from depressed into a somewhat happy smile,

"Hai!"

"So how does the water feel?" Yuki asked, changing the subject.

"Great! Ah, you'd better not be planning on pushing me in!" she half joked.

Yuki chuckled,

"As if I'd do that!"

"That Nezumi…" Kyou mumbled,

"Eh?" Tohru looked up at him.

"The Shimatta Nezumi always seems so friendly with her. It's like he knows her but I can't figure out how he possibly can"

Tohru looked at Yuki and Deiji.

"Maybe he's just more comfortable around people now? He's never really had a confidence problem, has he?"

"Feh! People don't just change suddenly like that! Especially…not Jyuunishi…" He mumbled in a whisper.

"Well…" Tohru noticed how serious he seemed about it, "Let's just hope she doesn't get too close to him!" She said with a hint of humour in her voice, not meaning to make the neko more concerned.

"Well if she does that'd just be an extra job for Hatori!" Kyou said as he turned away.

"_I hope not_", Tohru thought.

She then overheard Yuki mention it was getting late. Tohru then realised the sky was going orange from the sunset.

"Ah!" She screamed in panic, getting everyones attention.

"Shigure-san! He hasn't eaten yet! I have to go home and make his dinner!"

Deiji popped her wet feet out of the water with a splash, wiping them with her sleeve before popping them in her shoes.

"I'll help", She said.

~*~

Shigure's stomach growled loudly.

"Ahhh…I'm so hungry…" He whinned.

"Make yourself some dinner then."

"But the kids…! They should be back soon and Tohru can prepare one of her delicious mouth watering meals…!!!"

"Can't you do anything for yourself?"

"I can write!" Shigure cheered happily but sank into his chair when another loud stomach growl echoed the room.

"You'll never change…"

"We're home!" Tohru's happy voice cheered from the front door.

"Yay! Welcome back Ki-" Shigure was cut off again by another loud growl. He got to his knees and crawled over to the door to meet Tohru's big concerned eyes.

"Tohru-kun…my precious flower…" he reached up and tugged her wrist, begging, "I'm so so soooo hungry…!" He whimpered dramiticly with tears leaking out the corners of his eyes.

"Ah! Shigure-san, Gomen-nasai! I'll make dinner right away!!"

"I'll help!" Deiji called as she ran past the open door, catching Hatori's attention.

"Deiji-san" Hatori said simply, loud enough for her to hear.

"Ah!" she screamed, followed by various loud crashing and cluttering sounds. She rushed back to the door in shock.

"H-Ha-Hatori-san!!?!" she stuttered, "W-what-what are you doing here!?!"

"I've come to see you…"

"Yeah and he's been waiting for nearly 4 hours" Shigure added but silenced himself when another stomach growl took over his voice.

"Ah!" Deiji rushed over to Hatori and bowed continuously, "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, Hatori-san!!" She panicked.

"Sit…" he replied.

Deiji immediately sat on the floor where she was standing, looking up at him.

"I ment on a chair…" Hatori rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Ah, Hai!" she stuttered and rushed to the nearest chair.

Hatori sighed and glanced over to Shigure who was still on his hands and knees on the floor.

"Ugh. Yuki-kun!" Hatori called.

"Nani?" Yuki stepped in the doorway with a serious look on his face.

"Can you take Shigure out with you? I need to talk to Deiji-san in private…"

"Why do you need to talk in private?!??" Yuki frowned.

"That has nothing to do with you. But it's not for the reason you're thinking."

"Fine. Shigure, get up and stop embarrassing yourself." Yuki said simply and left.

"But I need food!…I need energy!…I need Tohru's cooking!……….I need a hug…" Shigure whinned like a little child, crawling out of the room.

Hatori sighed and stood.

"Its ok! I've got it!" Deiji rushed to the door and slid it shut then resumed back to her place.

After a moment of silence Hatori finally began to talk,

"Deiji-san, what are you doing?"

"Nani?"

"You know your Okaasan didn't want you to get close to strangers, especially male strangers…"

"But…"

"It's too dangerous. Have you gone mad?" Hatori said, maintaining the same calm tone of voice.

"But…" Deiji looked down, "I don't know…I don't know why it's dangerous" she tried to say without her voice breaking as she felt a small lump swelling in her throat.

"Don't be foolish"

"But I really like them Hatori-san! I respect Okaasan's and your concern but I really like them! And I don't even know what the dangers are so how can you tell me it's dangerous?!? Why are you just saying that over and over without letting me know what I'm supposed to be cautious of!?!!"

"You can't know. Not yet"

"WHY?!?" Deiji cried. She sat back and sighed,

"Gomen… I didn't mean to yell. I just want to be friends with Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun and Shigure-san. They seem like really nice people and I just want to be normal again with friends and not an outsider like before…" She looked up at him with pleading eyes,

"Onegai, Hatori-san! I'll be careful! If you want I won't get too close to them I promise! I just don't want to be left alone!"

Hatori stared at her for a while before closing his eyes with a defeated sigh,

"You promise?"

"Nani? Hai! Of course, I promise!"

"Do you know what you're promising?"

"I'm promising not too get close to them" Deiji replied beginning to get confused.

"You must and I mean must promise not to get close to any of them mentally and physicly. Can you do that?" Hatori opened his eyes to meet hers.

She nodded.

"Ok. You may stay as long as Shigure allows but if anything goes wrong and if you ever break your promise, I'll have to take you away"

"Hai!" she threw herself at him.

"Arigato, Hatori-san!!!" she hugged him tightly in appretiation.

The door suddenly slid open.

Hatori grabbed her by her arms and quickly pulled her off of him.

"Are either of you hungry? Tohru-kun's made enough for all of us" Kyou mumbled.

Hatori stood and walked passed him to the table. Deiji remained in the place he left her.

"Deiji-kun?" Kyou called, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you hungry?!!?!" he repeated himself.

"No" she finally answered. Kyou mumbled under his breath as he strolled away.

~*~

10 minutes had passed and Shigure had finally gotten tired of waiting.

"Isn't Sachiko-san coming?" he asked Kyou.

"She's not hungry" he replied while continuing to eat.

"Sachiko-san!!" Shigure called.

"Ah, hai?" She asked as she appeared at the doorway.

"There you are! For a moment then I was starting to wonder what really happened between you and Hatori in that room!" he chuckled mischiviously, receiving a death glare from Hatori and a bright blush from Deiji.

"Ano, anyway!" he changed the subject while motioning for her to sit. When she finally sat he continued to talk,

"Do you like it here, Sachiko-san?"

"Hai!" She replied instantly. Shigure smiled,

"Do you like us? How are you getting along with Tohru-kun and the others?"

"I'm getting along with Tohru-kun very well!" She replied while smiling at Tohru,

"And I like Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun equally aswell! And of course I like you Shigure-san!"

Shigure grinned and was about to say something when a cold look from both Yuki and Hatori caused him to change his mind,

"How would you like your own room here?"

"Nani!?!" She asked in shock, followed by Kyou spluttering in his tea and Yuki choking.

"Would you like to stay here until your Okaasan gets better?"

"Hai!!" Deiji said in excitement, "I'd love to and I'd REALLY appretiate it! But I don't want to get in the way-"

"You won't. Don't worry I live with 3 teenagers already, I'm sure it won't hurt to have a 4th" 

"Ahh…!" Tears formed in the corners of her eyes,

"Arigato!!! Shigure-san you're so kind! Arigato!!" She thanked while holding his hand in appretation.

Tohru smiled happily.

"Tohru-kun, would it be ok if Deiji-san wears some of your clothes for a few days until I can bring hers over here?" Hatori asked.

"Hai!"

Tohru continued smiling while watching Deiji cry in happiness while continuously thanking Shigure,

"_So she's really going to be living with us? This is so great, but I wonder if she'll ever find out about the Jyuunishi? And…Shigure said she could have her own room. What room?_" She thought.

(Next Episode) 

(Note: The following scenes are taken from the next episode, meaning it has been written. These aren't nessersarily in order or are together in one scene. The '~' indicates that it's from a different scene or isn't close to the previous quote from the episode.)

~"Did you see that new girl?" Kyou asked. "Everytime I look in her direction she's staring at me!"

~"Ahhh…!" the girl suddenly forgot all reason of being there and drifted into her own dreamland.

"_Kyou-kun…!! If only I could be locked in the locker room alone with you for a while!_"

~"Oh, Kyou-kun…" Shigure shook his head with a smirk, "You really are getting luckier after the minute…" "Tohru-kun I think you may have competition"

~Tohru smiled. "Do you draw a lot?"

"Hai… I love drawing. It's my biggest hobbie. My Otousan was an artist" Deiji replied.

~"What's wrong with Deiji?" Yuki asked curiously. "She said she's feeling a bit weird" Tohru replied.

~"_It's two weeks…_" she thought, "_Just…two weeks_". Her face lowered depressively. "_Okaasan is sick. She won't be well enough to visit him. But how will she cope with that? She won't be able to forgive herself although she has no choice. But…but the whole thing was my fault to begin with!_" she felt her eyes stinging and beginning to leak tears out the corners of her eyes.

~"What's wrong?" Yuki asked. "Nothing much, just a headache!"

~"I didn't know you had a pet neko-desu!" Deiji's bright cheery voice distracted them all.

~"AHHH!!!!!!" Deiji screamed as she spun around and shot straight toward Yuki, hugging him tightly for protection. Yuki paled. Shigure paled. Kyou paled.

~"_What's going on!!!?! Why didn't I transform?!?_" Yuki thought.

~*POOF!* "Ahhhh!!!" Deiji screamed, stumbling back and finally fell back on her butt in shock.

"Y-y-Yuki?!?!?!!!!" She stuttered as she paled.

~"HELLLOOOOOO!!!!!" said the new girl from school, cheerfully. 

~Deiji's eyes flooded. "Rei-chan! I've missed you SO much!!!"

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, however I do fully own the stories I've written based on Fruits Basket beyond where the anime finished (Episode 26). All of these stories were written by me. I do not own any of the characters apart from the characters that do not appear in the original anime or manga. If you have any questions or comments please e-mail me at Bishie_lover@hotmail.com.


	3. Episode 29

****

Fruits Basket episode 29

"So I heard there's a new girl living with you and the guys, Tohru-kun?" Uo asked.

"Hai, I also heard." Hanajima added in her quiet calm voice.

"Hai!" Tohru smiled.

"What's she like? She's not treating you unfairly I hope. Because if she was…" Uo suddenly drifted off into her own world, "I'll run over there right now and show her a piece of my mind!"

"Ah, Ano…!"

"No one messes with Tohru-kun! If she tries to use or upset you I'll kick her into hell and-"

"No no!" Tohru waved her hands in a panic, "Deiji-kun is nothing like that!"

"Oh really? Well what is she like?"

The oblivious trio of girls where unaware that their conversation was being overheard. A brunette girl, who was also known as the loopy puppy, due to her hyperness, turned around to briefly look at the trio as they gossiped. She suddenly turned back when Hanajima's phychic electric waves kicked in. When the coast was finally clear and there were no eyes on her, the girl quietly and sneekily shifted her desk closer to the trio to hear them better. She could have sworn she heard that Honda girl mention Deiji's name. Just then Kyou walked into the room.

"Ahhh…!" the girl suddenly forgot all reason of being there and drifted into her own dreamland.

"_Kyou-kun…!! If only I could be locked in the locker room alone with you for a while! I'd-_" The girl was suddenly cut off from her thoughts when the dark green haired phychic stepped beside her desk.

"Don't tell me you can read minds aswell?!??" The girl asked in a partly sarcastic way.

The phychic continued to glare down at her suspiciously with glowing purple eyes.

"You're the new girl, am I right?" Hanajima asked, "The one known as the 'crazy one' and 'the loopy puppy'?"

"That's me! Why have you got a problem with that?"

"I'm not saying anything. But I am curious about one thing. Is your desk closer to my friends and I for a reason? Or are you just being a nosy little trouble-maker?"

The girl smirked mischiviously,

"And what's it to you? Oh and just to warn you…" The girl stood and moved closer to Hanajima, then whispered,

"If I were you I really wouldn't even consider reading my mind. I assure you, you will not like what's in there…" she pulled away and grinned.

Hanajima glared at her for a while.

"Hana-kun? Come on, Class is about to start!" Tohru called.

Hanajima's eye twitched.

"Aww go on Phychic-saki! You're friends are calling you" The girl smiled innocently and sat back at her desk.

Hanajima continued to stare until she was called again. She hesitantly turned around and walked away.

"So how old is this Deiji-kun then?" Uo asked, which caught the girl's attention again.

"Ahh…I think she's about the same age as me? Maybe a year older? Or maybe younger? I'm not sure!"

"Nani!?! Why doesn't she come to school!??" Uo asked.

"Ano…"

"You don't know, do you?" Hanajima and Uo said together with a sweatdrop.

"Nope!" Tohru replied innocently with a bright smile, "I've never asked!"

"Right class" the teacher started, "I'm sure you all know what today is…" he picked up a pile of sheets,

"Exam day"

"Awww no…" moaned most of the class. Tohru was the only one smiling.

Yuki suddenly walked in.

"Gomen nasai, sir!" Yuki appologised, "A girl got lost and I had to show her the way to her class but she wouldn't seem to go and kept following me but I finally lost her. Gomen" he bowed low.

All the girls apart from four sighed dreamily.

Tohru, Uo and Hanajima didn't even notice him.

"It's ok Yuki. Here's your exam paper" The teacher handed the sheet to him.

"Yuki-kun… that damn Yuki…" The girl glared and whispered to herself as she leaned over her desk, watching him out the corner of her eye.

"_No other pupil would just so easily get an 'It's ok' from the teacher for being late especially on an exam day. And all the girls go dopey and dreamy for him, but why? If he were wearing a girl's uniform I'd easily mistake him for a girl. And also…_" She peeked over to Kyou in the front corner of the class, 

"_Just look at the way Kyou-kun looks at him…! He can't stand the sight of him let alone the sound of his voice. That must be for a very good reason. What is your secret, Yuki? All these other girls find your mysterious-ness attractive and almost a turn on but I just want to know what's in that box in your mind you're hiding all your secrets in…_"

"Reicheru!!!" The teacher yelled,

"Eh? Nani?!? Hai?!?!" 

"For the 5th time, your exam paper! You'd better not space out again during your test!" he yelled as he passed her, earning a few scattered giggles around the room.

"Feh! We all know who the loser is, Sir!" she whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!" he screamed.

"I said I wouldn't want to lose to you, Sir. I want to be all smart just like you when I'm older!" she said with big innocent eyes.

~*~

Deiji was outside hanging up the laundry.

"_I can't believe it's been three days already_…" she thought_, "Hatori-san is so sweet. He came all this way just because he was concerned and he actually let me stay! I'm so thankful to him! Where would I be without him?_" 3 familiar people walking toward the house soon distracted her.

"Ah! Welcome back!" she called.

"Hai. We're home!" Tohru said happily.

"Hai. I did the laundry for you" Deiji said as she pointed to the damp white sheets blowing in the breeze,

"Ah! Arigato!" Tohru thanked.

"No problem. I got kinda bored and I just felt like doing some housework…strangely enough" Deiji turned away with a confused look on her face, "I hope I'm not coming down with something"

"Nani?!? Are you feeling unwell!?! Come back inside and put something warmer on while I make some tea!" Tohru said while trying to lead Deiji in.

"Ah, ah! Wait!" Deiji stopped her, "I was only kidding! Really Tohru, I'm fine!" 

"Ah, hai…"

"So how was school?" Deiji asked excitedly while looking at all 3 faces.

"Dull!" Kyou mumbled.

"It was ok…" Yuki smiled.

"It was great!" Tohru cheered.

"Ah, hai. That's good…" Deiji said with a sweatdrop,

"It's amazing you three get on so well. In a lot of ways you seem very different" she said.

"I'd rather die than be anything like him!" both Yuki and Kyou said together while pointing at eachother.

"NANI!?!?!!" Kyou screamed.

"Same back to you, Nani?!" Yuki said calmly.

"How dare you say that about me you shimatta nezumi!!"

"You're so annoying baka-neko. And there's no need to shout I'm right in front of you…"

"TALKING ISN'T SATISFYING, YOU KUSO NEZUMI!!!"

"Ah, ano…"

"This is exactly why I wouldn't want to be like you…"

"OF COURSE BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A KUSO LITTLE SNEEKY NEZUMI!!!"

"Ano…!" Tohru tried to stop them,

"You're such a baka"

"N-nani?" both Kyou and Yuki's heads snapped to a very confused Deiji,

"Nezumi? Neko? What are you on about? Why are you always calling eachother animals?"

"Ano…!!"

"Hmmm…Oh I get it now!" Deiji said aloud. Both the boys looked wide-eyed.

"Nezumi and Neko are your nicknames since you two always fight like a Neko-desu and Nezumi-desu, right??"

"Ah, Hai! Hai! That's it!" Shigure called before anyone spoke. He had overheard the fight and came to make sure they didn't say anything stupid but came a bit too late.

Both Yuki and Kyou sighed in relief.

"Ah, Sachiko-san I'm pretty thirsty… would you mind making me some tea?" Shigure asked as he walked over to the group.

"Hai! I'll call you when it's done" she ran back inside,

"I'll help!" Tohru called, running after her.

Shigure turned back to the boys with a serious look on his face,

"You two should really be more aware of what you say now. Ha-san said she could stay only on the condition that she doesn't find out about the Jyuunishi. If she finds out, he'll erase her memory and take her away. Do you want that?"

Yuki's eyes widened. He suddenly got a brief flashback of when he erased her memory as a kid. 

"No" He replied, "I'll be more careful", Yuki said.

Kyou just turned and walked away.

~*~

Later that evening Tohru walked passed Deiji's room to her own to get ready for bed. Deiji's door was open a bit and Tohru noticed her sitting on her bed doing something. She walked in and looked over her shoulder. She saw her drawing someone in a sketchbook. She looked closer and recognised the familiar face.

"Ah, Deiji-kun-"

"AH!" Deiji jumped and tumbled off her bed.

"Deiji-kun, are you alright!?!!" Tohru quickly dropped down to her side.

"Ah…hai. I'm fine…" she said, rubbing her head while she got back up. Tohru noticed that Deiji had dropped her sketchbook and it was open on a new page.

"Deiji-kun, is that Hatori-san you drew?" Tohru asked.

"Ah! No!" Deiji quickly grabbed the book, wrapping her arms around it.

"Oh. It looked very similar to Hatori-san… Well anyway I think it's really good!" Tohru smiled.

"Arigato…" Deiji smiled shyly.

"Do you draw a lot?"

"Hai… I love drawing. It's my biggest hobbie. My Otousan was an artist"

"Ahh! Really!?!!" Tohru said amazed with stary eyes,

"Yeah. I wish I could have learned more from him. Ya know, his techniques n' all…" Deiji lowered her head smiling while holding the sketchbook closer.

"Why didn't you live with your Otousan while your Okaasan is unwell?" Tohru asked.

"I can't, I haven't seen him since I was four" 

"Nani? Why?"

"Ano… well Otousan… he was dangerous. He didn't mean to be but he became an alcoholic and Okaasan and him fought a lot. Okaasan became worried, she didn't want me to grow up in that atmosphere. He became so hooked on alcohol that when I used to have days out with him every two weeks he used to take me to the bar with him. I didn't think anything about it then of course because I was only young. I probably thought it was just normal, that's what father's do with their kids… Okaasan could always tell because he used to bring me back and my clothes stunk of ciggarette smoke. He smoked aswell although he was an asthmatic. Anyway my Okaasan didn't want me to grow up with him around because she was worried. He got to the point where he was almost violent. The alcohol ruined him… She ran away with me and we moved to a new place."

"Oh… can't you see him again?" Tohru asked.

"No. My Aunt, Otousan's sister, called us 2 years ago. He died from liver failier, caused by alcohol"

Tohru gasped.

"It's a shame, really" Deiji smiled weakly with a chuckle, "He was such a good artist and yet he only sold his pictures for such a cheap price at the bar".

Tohru's eyes flooded with tears as her cheeks became flushed. 

"Gomen ne, Deiji-kun!" she threw herself at Deiji, hugging her tightly.

"Ah!" Deiji gasped as she almost fell back.

"I wish you could have known your Otousan better…" Tears slid down her flushed cheeks, "I wish none of that happened!" 

"Ah-ha-ha-!" Deiji tried to calm down Tohru's emotional outburst,

"No-no! Tohru-kun, it's ok!" Deiji felt guilty. She knew that was a selfish thing to do.

"Gomen ne, Tohru-kun! I didn't mean to upset you! Really, it's ok!" Deiji said as she hugged Tohru in a loose embrace before prying her off,

"Gomen ne, Tohru-kun. I know that was selfish for me to just say that!" Deiji smiled, "But really it's not so bad. I mean of course I regret it! I regret it all! Of course I wish Otousan never drank more than one or two a week or just occasionally…or at all! But even if he didn't drink he would have died eventually because he was a smoker. Not many asthmatics live long as smokers. I'm surprised he lived as long as he did. But really I'm not hurting as much as most girls who lose their Otousan's would" Deiji mantained her same smile, which confused Tohru.

"But…"

"Oh, don't get me wrong! I'm not saying I didn't care! Of course I did. I cared a lot! After I found out about his death I missed school for nearly two weeks just to get over it. My dream for years around that time was to go to the city and meet him, even if it was a secret from Okaasan. But because I didn't grow up with him and because I have very few memories of him, I'm really not hurting as bad as I thought I would" Deiji opened her eyes to meet Tohru's smiling face.

"I understand" Tohru hugged Deiji again but didn't go over the top like before.

"Gomen ne, Tohru-kun. I know you are such a sweet person and I was just blabbering on about something so sad so please just don't worry. In fact, forget the whole conversation if you want!" Deiji smiled again. Tohru smiled back again as she stood.

"Hai. I won't forget but I won't tell the others if you prefere?"

"Hai" Deiji nodded while keeping her smile, "Arigato".

Tohru bent down and picked up Deiji's sketchbook again.

"Here" she handed it.

"Arigato"

"Are you going to bed now?" Tohru asked just before she left.

"Ano, not yet. If it's ok I want to go out for a bit of air. I'm feeling a little weird" Deiji replied, "Oh and I'll lock up when I get back so tell Shigure-san not to worry" Tohru nodded and left.

~*~

"Oi, Yuki-kun" Kyou mumbled at the table.

Yuki looked at him without a sound.

"Did you see that new girl?" Kyou asked.

"Hai but only a few quick glances. Have you talked to her?"

"No way! Everytime I look in her direction she's staring at me!"

"Eheheheheheh" Shigure chuckled quitely while holding his tea close to his face.

Tohru walked in.

"Oh, Kyou-kun…" Shigure shook his head with a smirk, "You really are getting luckier after the minute…"

"Nani?" Kyou asked, clueless of what he was getting at, while at the same time Yuki sighed, knowing exactly what was coming.

Tohru sat next to Kyou, looking at Shigure curiously.

Shigure snickered.

"Tohru-kun I think you may have competition"

"Eh?"

"The girls are all after you, Kyou-kun!" Shigure finally said followed by another mischivious snicker.

Yuki sighed irritatedly, he was right, what he thought was coming, came.

"NANI!?!" Kyou raised a little from his sitting position,

"Feh!" He sat again, "Not everyone in this world are sick perverts like you, Shigure-san!" 

"Shame… the world would be a much better and fun place" Shigure opened his eyes and winked at a confused Tohru.

Kyou was about to yell when Deiji stepped in.

"Oh, ano, sorry for interupting…" Deiji said nervously noticing the raging look in Kyou's face.

"I'm going outside for a while. I know it's late so Shigure-san," She turned to the still grinning Inu,

"Please don't lock me out" she begged with a hint of humour in her voice, "And I'll lock up when I get back!" She smiled.

Everyone was silent except Shigure.

"Now why would I do a thing like that? Locking a lovely girl like you out will be breaking the law in my book! But locking Kyou out…" he trailed off, giving a mischivious glare at the neko enjoying the sight of his face getting redder with rage,

"Now that would be a different story".

"Eheh…!" Deiji felt the air getting heavier, which made her feel like running for dear life.

"What book of law would that be Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"My book of law!" Shigure rushed to the small cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a mini pocket-sized green book with the title 'The book of law on how to treat women' with the small text at the bottom 'Written and created by Shigure Sohma'

Yuki face faulted.

"N…n…n…n-n" everyone turned to the stuttering girl standing in the doorway,

"Heh", Shigure smiled while rubbing his chin, "Impressive, eh?"

"H-h-ha-hai-nani!?!" Deiji couldn't belive it.

"Y-you're-You're" She stopped and cleared her throat. If she carried on stuttering like that they might think she'd been taking drugs or something,

"Y-You're an author?!?"

"Is that all you were trying to get out?" Kyou sweatdropped.

Deiji blushed and looked at her feet.

"Well-" Shigure sat up straight, sticking his chest out with a proud smile, "I'm a novelist actually"

Everyone turned away from Shigure when they heard a light bang. Deiji had collapsed against the doorframe.

"Nov-novelist!?!!"

"Yes. It's someone who writes novels! Novels as in books of a story, most cases long stories and-" Kyou was cut off from his irritated explaination.

"I know what a novel is" Deiji protested while still blushing, feeling stupid.

"Anyway I really need to go out and get some freash air now! I'll be back later and lock up. See you in the morning!" She smiled and left.

"She's going out to get some freash air?" Yuki said curiously, glancing at Tohru for any explanation.

"Oh, she said she's feeling a little strange!" Tohru smiled.

Yuki smiled a soft almost fake smile to thank her.

~*~

Deiji walked around to the back of the house and walked out of sight from it. She sat on an isolated rock there while she looked out at the view of the city with all the flashing night-lights.

She sighed peacefully enjoying the freash breeze. She felt bad for lying to Tohru about feeling weird but she needed to get away to think. That was basicly the reason she was drawing in her room. Drawing always seemed to calm her nerves and take her to a different world so she wouldn't have to think or get stressed over something. 

"_It's two weeks…_" she thought, "_Just…two weeks_". Her face lowered depressively. "_Okaasan is sick. She won't be well enough to visit him. But how will she cope with that? She won't be able to forgive herself although she has no choice. But…but the whole thing was my fault to begin with!_" she felt her eyes stinging and beginning to leak tears out the corners of her eyes.

"Deiji-kun?"

"Ah!" she spun to the sound behind her. Yuki was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, Y-Yuki-kun!" She stuttered as she wiped her flooding eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! Just a little headache!" she tried to smile.

"If it's that bad Shigure-san has some pills, or I can call Hatori-san and-"

"No, no!" She panicked, waving her hands in front of her, "You can't call Hatori-san this late! It's just a little headache! Really, it's nothing! Nothing a little freash air can't cure!" she smiled.

Yuki wasn't so convinced anymore weither there was a headache to begin with. If there was how could she talk so loudly and move around so much without it hurting more?

"Yuki-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think it'd be ok if I went out for most of the day two weeks from now?" her soft question made Yuki curious.

"Hai of course. Mind if I ask why?"

"Ano…well, I-I don't really want to talk about it. Not yet anyway" 

"Oh, ok." Yuki smiled and got up to leave.

"What day is it today?" She asked.

"Friday" he said simply before strolling off.

"_So the day would be a Friday this year… that was his favorite day_" She smiled a little to herself continuing to gaze out at the nightlife going on before her.

~*~

Morning finally came and Tohru woke up. She yawned and stretched before climbing out of bed. 

She walked out into the hall and was amazingly the first to make it to the bathroom. She had a quick shower, knowing Shigure and Kyou were probably waiting, fighting over who goes in next. She quickly brushed her teeth and came out all bright and freash for the new day.

As she predicted, the orange-headed neko and older Inu were waiting beside eachother outside the door. 

"Go on Kyou-kunnnn" Shigure teased

"Nani?!?" Kyou yelled, irritated.

"You know! Kiss your girlfriend a good morning kiss!"

"Gah!" Kyou frowned.

"Kiss her before I do!" Shigure teased again.

"If you dare-!!!"

Shigure took hold of Tohru's arm and tugged her toward him.

"Is that a challenge?" The Inu's sneeky glimmering eyes shone.

Kyou's fists clenched. He didn't get a great amount of sleep so today he was especially short tempered.

"You touch her again and you'll regret it!"

"Oh, like this?" Shigure teased again, snaking his arm around Tohru's waist and pulling her closer to him but not too close.

Tohru just stood in the middle of it all beginning to panic with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Kyou jumped at the Inu but stopped suddenly on his tracks when Shigure quickly grabbed Tohru and moved her in front of him like a shield.

"Now kissy kissy!" Shigure teased again. Tohru looked nervous with her eyes getting wider by the second.

"Feh!" Kyou turned a bit but glanced back at Tohru, hoping she wasn't hurt by the rejection.

Lost in his thought, Shigure sneeked behind Kyou and like an annoying schoolboy pushed Kyou to Tohru not meaning for him to crash into her.

*POOF!*

"AHHH!!!" Tohru screamed in a panic and grabbed Kyou from hanging over her shoulder, and held him in front of her with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun!! Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!!!" she cried her appologies, once again for something that wasn't her fault.

"Stop, stop! It wasn't your f-" he was cut off by the distraction of the Inu's snickering when he slammed the bathroom door shut.

"KUSO!!!" The neko screeched, jumping out of Tohru's grasp and scratching the door.

"I didn't know you had a pet neko-desu!" Deiji's bright cheery voice distracted them all.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Tohru screamed in panic.

Kyou's eyes widened in shock. Damn she's going to give the secret away if she acts like that!

Kyou stepped toward Tohru and rubbed against her legs, meowing.

Tohru froze.

"Awww! Is it yours, Tohru-kun? That's so kawaii!!!" Deiji clasped her hands together.

"Ah-ah-h…hai. I guess!" Tohru sweatdropped.

Deiji walked closer to them and got down on her knees, closer to the meowing neko.

"Aww what a sweet little thing" Deiji reached her hand out toward him to pet him but before she could touch his fur, he was an orange blur, scattering away and was out of sight in seconds.

"I guess it's a nervous neko then?" she looked up at Tohru with a sweatdrop.

"H-hai"

"Oh, good morning, Yuki-kun!" Deiji smiled. Tohru spun around to the half alive form behind her.

"Ugh…" was all that escaped his mouth.

Deiji looked concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry" Tohru smiled, "Yuki's not a morning person"

"Oh… well I'll go and make you some tea Yuki-kun!" She smiled. Deiji went to grab his arm to lead him downstairs when she was grabbed and pulled away.

"Sachiko-san, I really wouldn't do that if I were you!" Shigure warned, holding her arm.

"W-why?" She asked, pulling her arm away from his grasp.

"Ano, Yuki-kun isn't aware of what and who are around him. Just one slight touch and he'll go into self defence mode and hurt whoever touched him unconciously, as crazy as that sounds…"

"Oh. Well your tea will be downstairs Yuki!" Deiji said as she walked passed him, raising her voice.

Yuki groaned tiredly.

"I'll give him another 20 minutes…" Shigure said before closing the bathroom door again.

Tohru sighed.

~*~

"Phew!" Shigure walked in the room, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand,

"It's a hot day today, ne?"

Deiji looked over her shoulder with a smile and nodded.

Tohru and Yuki walked in behind the inu.

"Oh, Yuki!" Deiji frowned, "I poured your tea about 15 minutes ago. It'd be stone cold by now!"

"Gomen nasai" he ran his hand through his hair with a sheepish smile.

"You're awake now then?"

"Hai"

"I'll make some more…" Deiji sighed.

"Oh no, I'll do it!" Tohru ran in the kitchen.

"Ano, has anyone seen Kyou-kun?" Deiji looked around, "Is he not up yet?"

"Ano…" Shigure said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Hai" Kyou mumbled, walking in while fastening the top button of his shirt,

"I'm up".

"Oi, Sachiko-san, would you mind opening a window? It's very hot" Shigure whinned.

"Hai!" She smiled.

Deiji walked over to the nearest window and slid it open a little but froze when a spider suddenly fell and dangled centimeters away from her face. Her eyes widened as she paled.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, noticing her stop suddenly.

Deiji's mouth dropped open in shock as she paled again when the spider began to crawl on her fingers.

"AHHH!!!!!!" She screamed as she spun around and shot straight toward Yuki, hugging him tightly for protection.

Yuki paled.

Shigure paled.

Kyou paled.

"Ah!!" Tohru came through the door and dropped the tray of tea when she saw Deiji holding Yuki.

"_Oh no! She's going to find out! It's all over!!_" Yuki thought.

They were all standing in shocked and fearful silence, waiting for the transformation.

Ten seconds had gone by and still, nothing.

"_Whats going on?_" Yuki thought again, as he just stood, frozen.

Deiji finally opened her eyes, sencing the awkward silence.

"_Oh no! I'm so stupid! They don't know what to say because I just went forward and hugged Yuki without any sign or permission! How could I be so rude and stupid?!? And poor Yuki's just standing there not knowing what to do!!!_" Deiji panicked in thought.

"Yuki-kun, Gomen ne!!!" She cried in appology as she pulled away instantly,

"I'm so stupid!" She bonked herself on her head, "It's just that I saw this huge spider", she pointed to the half open screen at the window, "And I really hate spiders! And I didn't know what to do and I unconciously just ran over to the first person I saw because I was so scared and- Gomen nasai" She bowed but her explanation was pointless since everyone were still silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"_What's going on!!!?! Why didn't I transform?!? I don't understand! She embraced me, more than close enough to cause me to transform but I didn't! I don't understand!!!_" Yuki tried hard to figure out what was going on.

"_That shimatta nezumi! Don't tell me that he's found a way to prevent transforming when embraced by a girl!_" Kyou thought.

"_Can this really be true? What if she's the Yamazaru that mysteriously went missing 16 years ago? Was she the next cursed one to be born after the previous one died? But how? If that's true how can she not know?_" Shigure thought.

"Ahh!" Tohru screamed, "Does this mean your curse is gone, Yuki-kun?!?" Tohru asked excitedly as she ran to him and hugged him.

*POOF!*

"Ahhhh!!!" Deiji screamed, stumbling back and finally fell back on her butt in shock.

"Y-y-Yuki?!?!?!!!!" She stuttered as she paled.

Tohru was on the floor, propped up on her hands and knees with the tiny nezumi sitting in front of her, wide-eyed.

"AHH! Gomen-nasai, Yuki-kun!!" Tohru panicked and picked him up, tears of appology pouring out of her eyes as she hugged the small form.

Shigure and Kyou turned their gaze from Tohru and Yuki to Deiji who continued to stutter as she crawled backwards in shock.

"W-what-what's going on!?! Where did Yuki-kun go?!??!!!" 

Tohru gasped. She'd somehow forgotten about Deiji's pressence. She paled again.

Deiji finally got to her feet but continued to stutter.

"Y-Y-Yuki's g-g-gone? W-where, h-h-how?!?!"

"Stop, wait, wait!!!" Shigure panicked as he ran to Deiji as she paled again and panicked more.

"It's not as bad as you think!"

"B-b-b-"

"Here's Yuki…" Tohru slowly turned, holding the small grey Nezumi in her hands with hesitation.

"NANI!?!?!!!" Deiji screamed as she fell back again, her eyes stretched wider.

"I-I don't understand! What's going on!?!?!!!"

"Onegai!" Shigure tried to hold her in place since she wouldn't stay still.

"Let me explain it to you, but you MUST listen!"

Deiji looked up at Shigure, still pale and shaking a little.

"Right, well…now where to begin?" Shigure ran his hand through his hair.

"JUST TELL HER!" Kyou screeched in frustration.

"Hai! Well you know the zodiac animals? Have you heard about the zodiac?"

"H-hai. My Okaasan used to tell me the stories when I was young"

"Right, well we have a curse that involves the zodiac. If any cursed Sohma is embraced by the opposite sex outside the cursed family, we become our zodiac animals. We have our own animal depending on what year we were born. Yuki is obviously the Nezumi. I'm the Inu and Kyou is the Neko"

"Nani?!?" Deiji turned to look at Kyou, "Y-you? But… You wern't…you wern't-"

"Yes I was the Neko-desu you saw this morning!" Kyou said irritatedly, "Shigure pushed me into Tohru, causing me to transform!" he glared at Shigure.

"B-but how do you turn back into human? When?" Deiji asked, still partly in shock then looked up at Shigure.

"Well… after a period of time we turn back into human but the only problem is-"  
*POOF!* 

"AHH!" Tohru screamed, turning away.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Deiji screamed and covered her eyes, crouching down against the floor.

"Ano, we're naked when we turn back!" Shigure finished.

Yuki quickly ran out of the room and upstairs to get dressed.

After a few minutes of silence Deiji finally spoke.

"So, if all of that is true, and you're all cursed…" She stood up with a confused expression, "Why didn't Yuki-kun transform when I embraced him?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…" Shigure said in a serious tone.

"I need to lay down…" Deiji said.

"Tell me, Sachiko-san…" Shigure started, "When's the last time you hugged a guy?"

"Ano…" Deiji thought, "Ah! 4 days ago! When Hatori-san was here, I hugged him!"

Trying to ignore the mischivious urge to ask why she hugged Ha-san, Shigure continued,

"And before that?"

"Well…about probably just over a month ago!"

"With?"

"Hatori-san!" Deiji smiled.

"Oh…" Shigure ran his hand through his hair. Kyou sighed. This is going to take a while.

"Ever hugged any guy other than Ha-san?"

"Ano… I've lived with Okaasan all my life. I don't think I've had the opportunity to embrace a guy."

"What about your Ototo-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Oh! Arekanderu… well…" Deiji lowered her head, "He didn't like any girls other than Okaasan to hug him, even me!"

"And your Otousan?" Shigure asked.

"Don't remember" She answered.

"So you don't recall embracing any guy, ever?"

"Nope!" she smiled although this was all a lot for her to take in so suddenly.

"I need to lay down…" She repeated.

Shigure thought,

"_Maybe this is why Ha-san is close to Sachiko-san and seems so protective of her. Maybe this is his connection with her! It'd make sence if she really were the missing Yamazaru out of the Zodiac! Ha-san said he doesn't want her to find out about the curse…_"

"I need to lay down" Deiji repeated herself again.

"_Maybe because it's a secret! Maybe she didn't know she was cursed and somehow Ha-san was stopping her from getting close to any guys! I remember her saying something about her Okaasan telling her to stay away from guys and only make friends with girls! She must be the missing Yamazaru…_"

"Wait!" Deiji finally realised something, "You said you guys only transform when you hug girls who aren't cursed?"

"Hai"

"So does that mean I'm cursed?!??"

Shigure thoughtlessly shrugged.

"I need to lay down!!" Deiji repeated herself again a little more panicked as she held her head in her hands.

"It's a shame there isn't anyone around that you could hug to make sure, Sachiko-san" Shigure said.

"Ugh…" Deiji finally got up and staggered out of the room and upstairs.

~*~

It was 6:30pm and Deiji finally came back downstairs. She'd been up in her room for most of the day, continuously thinking about the chances of her being cursed. She had realised that this was probably the reason Hatori-san didn't want her to get close to any of the guys here physically. After she had realised that she had panicked after the realisation of breaking her promise to Hatori. She'd finally let it sink in. 

She sighed to try and relax herself before entering the room.

"Deiji-kun!" Tohru called as soon as she saw her enter, "Are you ok!?!!" She plopped the full laundry basket on the floor and ran to her side.

"I'm fine" Deiji smiled, "I have a question, Shigure-san"

"Hm?" He looked up at her, sliding his glasses off his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"If I am cursed… what animal am-"

She was cut off by 3 loud knocks at the door.

"I'll get it!" Tohru said happily,

"No, I will! I need something to take my mind off of this…"

Deiji walked to the door and opened it. She raised her face to meet a very familiar one. Deiji's eyes widened in surprise.

"HELLLOOOOOO!!!!!" said the new girl from school, cheerfully.

"R-R-"

"Deijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" She squealed in excitement before jumping forward and hugging her tightly.

"Rei-chan!!" Deiji hugged back.

Tohru and Shigure stepped out of the room to see what was going on.

Deiji's eyes flooded.

"Rei-chan! I've missed you SO much!!!"

The girl giggled before letting go and stepping back with her hands on hips and a frown across her face,

"Sachiko Deiji! Where have you BEEN!???! I've been looking ALL over for you and-" she stopped when she spotted 2 new faces peering over Deiji's shoulder. But her attention was drawn more toward the Inu.

"OHHHH!!!" She stood still with wide eyes and her mouth hung open.

"Eh?" Deiji was confused.

"Oh, Deiji-kun, You!" the girl stepped forward again and ruffled Deiji's hair.

"I didn't know you had such a nice looking guy with you. Good job!!!" She said, eyeing the confused 27-year-old.

"W-What do you mean?" Deiji looked behind her,

"Oh! This is Sohma Shigure. Shigure-san, this is Reicheru. She's my best friend!" Deiji smiled.

"Ahh…" Shigure smiled, "Nice to meet you, Reicheru-san" Shigure held out his hand.

Reicheru stared at it for a moment.

"And such a nice, good-looking guy! Deiji you sneeky little thing! You're going to take all the gorgeous bishounen away from me!" She whimpered childishly.

"Ano, Me and Shigure…We-we're not…"

"You're not together!?! He's still free!!?!!!" She screamed excitedly.

"H-hai"  
"WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" she cheered and grabbed Shigure's offering hand and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Well aren't you a nice girl…" Shigure said with a mischivious grin.

"How in the world did Deiji-kun find someone as gorgeous as you!?!!" She asked.

"Well Sachiko-san was looking for someone and asked us for help, and eventually she came to moving in with us and-"

"NANI!!!?!! Deiji, you LIVE with him!!!??!!"

"Hai!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Reicheru screamed, "It's my lucky-"

"What the hell is going on?!?!!" Kyou stepped out of the room.

Reicheru froze with her mouth still hung open. Everyone turned to the curious Neko.

"AHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Reicheru squealed,

"KYOU-KUNNNNNNN!!!!!" She ran straight toward Kyou and before he could even note her pressence, she jumped at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Ahhh!!"

*POOF!*

Deiji's eyes widened as big as they could go as she covered her mouth in disbelief. 

Reicheru was on her hands and knees on the wooden floor.

"Owww…" She whinned,

"Where did my Kyou go??" She looked down and noticed his clothes in a bundled pile on the floor below her. She sat back on her heels, confused. Suddenly the pile began to wiggle and an orange cat's head popped out.

"A Neko-desu?"

"Rei-chan! Wait! Please let me explain!!"

"Is this Kyou-kun? My Kyou-kun is a Neko-desu??" she asked. Kyou gulped. He couldn't get free because one of his legs were caught in his pants' pocket.

"Hai but let me explain oneg-"

"AHHH!!!" Reicheru squealed and grabbed the orange neko, hugging it tightly.

"My Kyou-kun is a neko-desu!!! I LOVE Kyou-kunnnnnnnnnn!!!" she hugged him tighter. Everyone stood with a sweatdrop, watching.


End file.
